Abecedario
by Azarius18
Summary: Los sentimientos de un joven asi su amor. No tiene que ver con la pelicula.


Es lo primer que subo a fanfiction, la verdad tiendo a escribir otros tipo de generos pero este es el mas corto y el unico que termine xD.

Estilo del abecedario lo leí en otro fic de esta pagina, quien lo escribió lo había leído en algún otro fic, así que ni idea donde empieza este estilo. Pero como sea no estaba escrito sobre este tema, así que mas da, a mi se me ocurrió uno.

Espero que les guste ^^

Az

- Abecedario –

A-_ Amigos_. Así fue como empezamos, como simples amigos. Pero ambos sabíamos que había algo más.

B- _Beso_. Aquel tan anhelado primer beso que esa tardecita lluviosa se concreto.

C- _Cariño_. ¿El inmenso cariño que nos tenemos? O, ¿la dulce forma en que nos decimos? Escoge la que tú prefieras.

D- _Derrota_. Siempre me vences con tu bella carita, con tus tiernos ojos, con tu dulce sonrisa, con tu suave voz. Un no como respuesta me es imposible.

E- _Esperanza_. Eso es lo que me das sobre el misterioso futuro que se nos avecina. Porque, sin importar lo que vaya a ocurrir, mientras este a tu lado estaré bien.

F- _Francés_. Español, ingles, portugués, francés, italiano o japonés. No importa en que idioma hables, yo te entenderé. Porque Te quiero, I love you, Eu te amo, Je t'aime, Ti amo, Daisuki.

G- _Gracias_. Debería darte las gracias todos los días por hacerme la persona más feliz, por haberme elegido de entre toda la gente del mundo para darme tu amor.

H- _Háblame_. Quiero saberlo todo de ti. Háblame, cuéntame lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a oírte. Si me necesitas, yo estaré.

I- _Imposible_. No hay ni habrá imposibles para nosotros. No habrá obstáculo o barrera que nuestro amor no pueda superar. Y si una tonta discusión nos distancia, volvernos a encontrar no será imposible.

J- _Jazmín_. Aun recuerdo el aroma de tu ropa aquella noche. Como si me hubiese hundido en un mar de jazmines.

K- _Kilómetros_. Los kilómetros se vuelven metros cuando se traten de distancias entre tú y yo. Porque no existe nada que nos pueda alejar, ni una simple ilusión llamada distancia.

L- _Luz_. Tu eres la luz que con su brillo ilumina mis días. Incluso en la distancia, más fuerte que cualquier otra estrella, estas brillando para mí. Espero poder llegar a ser también tu luz, aunque sea pequeña.

M- _Mañana_. El mañana es siempre un misterio, tierra desconocida. Se dice que no hay que mirar tanto hacia adelante o se perderá de vista lo que está alrededor. Yo no podría mirar a otro lado estando tú a mi lado. Hay que vivir el presente. Tú eres mi pasado y presente, estoy seguro que serás también mi futuro.

N- _Niñez_. Siento que he vuelto a ser un niño: inocente, lleno de energía, capaz de disfrutar de las cosas más simples de la vida. Ser capaz de sentir sin tener que pensar, solamente dejar que mi corazón me guie hacia el tuyo.

O- _Ojos_. Tus profundos ojos en los que me pierdo cada vez que los veo. Tienen un brillo propio muy especial y algo más, que no he comprendido aun, un extraño poder para hipnotizarme con solo verlos. Esos hermosos ojos.

P- _Pasión_. La pasión que me invade por completo cada vez que siento tus labios en los míos, cuando tu suave mano me acaricia, cuando siento tu respiración en mi rostro, cuando nuestros corazones laten al compas uno del otro, cuando tu dulce voz susurra en mis oídos. Eso es pasión.

Q- _Quizás_. Quizás fue suerte. Quizás fue una jugada que el destino nos tenía preparada. O quizás ambos sabíamos en nuestro interior que encontraríamos a una persona muy especial en esa dirección y eso hizo que se cruzaran nuestros caminos. Me gusta ese último quizás.

R- _Razón_. Tú eres la razón por la que vivo cada día. Por la que me levanto cada mañana. Por quien me esfuerzo en seguir hacia adelante. Por quien me pongo de pie si me caigo. Tú eres la razón de mí ser. Eres la razón por la que sonrio.

S- _Solo_. Por lo que más quieras, no me dejes solo. Después de haber probado la felicidad, no podría volver a vivir sin ella. El solo hecho de pensar en perderte basta para que mi garganta se seque, mis ojos se humedezcan, mi pecho se cierre y mi corazón se parta en mil pedazos.

T _Tristeza_. Esa palabra quedo fuera de mi diccionario. Ya no sé lo que significa. Desde que estas a mi lado, todo posible rastro de tristeza a desaparecido de mi corazón.

U- _Uno_. Nos hemos vuelto uno solo. Yo soy tu mitad y tú la mía. Las dos caras de una moneda. Habitamos un corazón, yo en ti y tú en mí. Un alma en dos cuerpos.

V- _Viejos_. ¿Nos imaginas de viejos? Dos viejitos sentados uno junto al otro. Leyendo, mirando televisión o tal vez simplemente charlando. Los dos juntos, incluso mas allá de la muerte. Siempre juntos.

W- _Wolrd_. Te has vuelto mi mundo, todo a mí alrededor me recuerda a ti, me hace pensar en ti. La Tierra ya no existe, mi mundo ahora sos vos.

X- _X_. La X marca el lugar. Marca donde los tesoros más valiosos son guardados. Aquí está mi X, justo en mi pecho. Pues es en mi corazón donde guardo todos los momentos vividos contigo.

Y- _Ya_. Ya mismo quiero verte. Ya mismo quiero abrazarte. En este instante quiero besarte y decirte cuán importante eres para mí. Ya mismo quiero decirte cuanto te quiero.

Z- _zileF_. saH odaetlov im odnum, ol sah otseup ed azebac y em sah ohceh etnemasnemni zilef.


End file.
